


Trapped

by AttentionThot



Series: DBD Killer One Shots [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttentionThot/pseuds/AttentionThot
Summary: Dead by Daylight one shot where the mc gets to do some non con with the trapper





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> This does contain some noncon, if your not into that stuff then don't read it. :3

The entity had a strange way of doing things.

Jess had been dropped into the realm of the entity, one minute she was going to sleep in her nice warm bed, and the next she was on cold ground while looking up at a vast nothingness in the sky. Nothing about this had made any lick of sense and what's worse was sometimes she would find herself with 3 others in a random location while a killer hunted them down. Sometimes she lived, sometimes she was killed by one of the murderers, and other times she was sacrificed to the entity. But no matter what happened to her she always ended up back at this camp fire with the others. Until one killer decided to do something different.

 

This time hadn't really been any different. Jess's companions had all perished very swiftly and she was left alone with what the survivors called The Trapper. On her own and running out of places to run she knew that it was only a matter of time before she felt the excruciating pain of being sacrificed to the entity. She had decided that hiding out in a area of tall grass would be nice as the killer couldn't see her there. After a moment she slowly and carefully moved out of the tall grass before moving along quietly. In the distance she heard ominous sounds that she knew all too well. The sounds of the hatch that would allow her to escape. She just needed to get there to said hatch and jump down it. So she broke into a swift sprint, moving as fast as her legs would let her. After just a moment of moving towards the sound she saw her goal which only made her move faster. Then she felt a sharp pain in her right leg before being forced to stop entirely. She fell to the ground with a loud thud and a grunt. Jess then looked back at her leg to see it stuck in a bear trap. She couldn't believe this, she was so close yet so far. And this trap had her stuck in place while The Trapper came for her. 

 

Jess swiftly put her hands into some of the holes of the bear trap before trying to push it open to no avail. Once more she tried as her heart began to pound in her chest. She knew he was coming and coming fast. Once more she pushed her fingers into the holes before pushing outwards. The trap started to open just a bit before snapping back in on her and making her scream out in pain. Now she could hear and feel the trapper's footsteps getting closer and closer. She knew she had one more try at this before she would be killed, so once more and pushed with all of her might. She could feel it about to be set into the get ready position before she felt a rough and strong hand grip onto her shirt and pull her up. Very soon she found herself on the shoulder of the trapper, and he was walking right for the basement. She struggled and fought against him with all her might. But it was not enough. 

 

However, something strange happened this time. There were no hooks in the killer's basement. Instead the room was empty, there weren't even any lockers or chests. Just a big open room and the two of them. Evan MacMilian, aka The Trapper, threw Jess onto the ground before putting his foot on her back before reaching down and tearing off her jeans and panties with one motion. Jess didn't want to admit it but the feeling of his strong grip made her unbelievably wet. Seeing the sight of her wet sex The Trapper undid the left strap of his overalls before unhooking the right side. Afterwards the power of gravity did the rest and made his overalls fall a bit revealing his fat, meaty, juicy, and very erect dick. With a length of at least 7 inches and a girth of at least an inch, this man was nothing to scoff at.  

 

Jess's palms were sweaty, her knees were weak and her arms were heavy. Everything felt as if it was going in slow motion until she felt her asshole streching out due to evan macmillian's fat cock pushing it's way into her asshole. And with him going balls deep she couldn't help but scream out in pain or pleasure. She couldn't tell and frankly she didn't care. She had secretly hoped something like this would happen at some point, and hopefully soon. 

 

The feeling of his cock filling her asshole filled Jess with a lot of pleasure, said pleasure being increased as the trapper began to pound her asshole like it was the first of December. The sounds of their skin slapping against each other echoed out through the basement and through the killer's shack. Everything about this felt write to her, she didn't care that this was basiclly rape. She just wanted more of it. And she got her wish as Evan kept pounding until he felt that he was about to unleash his warm gooey load. Before he did so he shoved his way balls deep into her before unloading his balls into her. Filling her up so much that some of his cum began to flow out of her asshole. 

 

After her asshole was quite filled Evan pulled his cock out before throwing Jess onto her back. Afterwards slapping his cock on her face a few times before shoving it into her mouth so he could force her to spit shine it. Once it was clean he stuffed her into a locked and put his fat cock back in his overalls by just putting them back on. 

 

And throughout all of this, their lust was fed to the entity, giving it a new feeling that it craved more of. A feeling that it would use the huntress to gain.


End file.
